


But, Why?

by chase_acow



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-30
Updated: 2006-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase_acow/pseuds/chase_acow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re fixing the hoses, just like you told us to.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	But, Why?

_**Fic: But, Why? SGA PG-13**_  
Title: But, Why?  
Pairing: John & Jinto, McShep  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing.  
Summary: “We’re fixing the hoses, just like you told us to.”  
A/N: Special Hell.

Time on Atlantis flew. One day John was struggling to find living quarters for the original expedition, and the next they’ve got a workout room, mess hall, entertainment lounge, and the beginning of a daycare center. One moment, John was in charge of a ragtag team of people in way over their heads and the next they’ve quadrupled their population, have networks across the galaxy, and steady supply from Earth.

At first they’ve got the equivalent of pea-shooters aimed at the Wraith then through hard work, study, and incredibly dumb luck they find the right combination between Goa’uld, Orii, and Ancient to create a super anti-Wraith gun. It wasn’t easy, but the tide was turning, steady and slow. John made some good decisions and some bad, popular and unpopular.

One of the better choices he made was to integrate an apprentice system for the interested Athosians to choose to learn how to interact with Ancient technology, Earth equipment, civilian roles, and even some with the military. It had it’s ups and downs, but on the whole, John was happy with it, and tried to spend some time with the people he’d gotten to know for the last several years.

John placed a hand on the small of Jinto’s back to steady him as the step ladder wobbled underneath him at a particularly vicious jab he gave the offending environment recycling hose. “Easy there, killer,” John said shifting a little more to the right so that his shoulder was against the teenager’s leg as another brace.

Jinto shivered, and evidently moved the screwdriver somewhere it shouldn’t have been because the next thing John knew, he was on the floor several feet away from where he just was, with a lap full of Athosian teenager. And his ass really hurt.

“I’m getting too old for this,” he groaned, his leg starting to ache under Jinto’s weight. It was then he noticed that Jinto was pressed up against his chest barely breathing. “Jinto? Buddy, you okay?”

Without waiting for an answer, John brought one hand up to check for a pulse while he used the other to skim over the boy’s back and arms checking for a response. Jinto’s pulse was racing, and John was just about to tap on his communications to call for a med team when Jinto turned in his arms and pressed their lips together.

The lips against his were shy and tentative, and John kissed back instinctively, gently opening the mouth under his and slipping his tongue inside. Jinto murmured and reached up with his smaller hand to cup the side of John’s face. At that touch, John snapped out of his daze and jerked back from kiss and hand, breathing as if he’d just ran a marathon around Atlantis.

“Jinto, wait,” John struggled out, moving so that he could grip the teen and hold him away from where he was trying to bury into John’s chest. “What’s going on?”

Jinto clutched at John’s jacket and mumbled something indistinct, a tremor returning to his body.

“Say again buddy?” John asked trying to find somewhere innocuous to put his hands, but finally settled one on Jinto’s back and the other on the floor to help prop them both up. “I’m not mad, I just … didn’t know.”

Getting a hold of his breathing, Jinto sat back away from John, though not leaving the circle of John’s legs. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have,” he said, blushing furiously and not looking John in the eye. “It’s just that I wanted to for so long.”

John’s eyebrows shot up at that, “Whoa, I’m flattered, really. You’re a great kid -”

“I am _not_ a child,” Jinto interrupted, harshly. The culture clash between what was considered adult and not was an old one that many of the Athosians had to battle continuously.

“Okay, okay,” John said holding up his hand in defeat. “Bad choice of words on part. But you are a lot younger then I am, and well, I’m seeing someone.”

Jinto slumped a bit more, sliding John’s legs a bit further apart so that his butt was sitting on the floor bracketed by John’s thighs. “You’re seeing Dr. McKay.”

“What?” John did not squawk because, well, men did _not_ squawk, but he might have come close. “What makes you think that?”

Rolling his eyes in a teenage gesture that was not only universal but also crossed galaxies, Jinto finally turned and looked John in the eyes, “It’s kinda obvious.”

That startled a laugh out of John and he reached up to cup Jinto’s cheek, hoping to coax out a matching grin.

“Am I interrupting something?” Rodney asked from the doorway quirking an eyebrow at John’s blush that felt as though it spread from his toes to the tips of his hair. His voice held a tint of the usual mockery, but for McKay it was unusually tame for what John should have expected for the circumstances. Not that John had ever expect to be in this situation.

“Just ah, fixing the hoses, just like you told us to,” John said trying to subtly take his hand back and work his way out from under Jinto.

“Uh-huh,” Rodney nodded, his mouth twisting into a grin as he pushed off the wall he was leaning on. “You might find that easier if you stood up so that you could reach them. If you’re not to busy robbing the cradle, that is.”

John stood up, holding out a hand to help Jinto up, making sure to drop the hand as soon as he could, but clapping the young man on the shoulder. “Ha, ha, McKay. Very funny,” John said, trying not to let a tell-tale twitch give away his humor.

“Well I thought so,” Rodney said lifting his chin and turning to leave the room, then turned back to call over his shoulder, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do Colonel.”

Waiting until he couldn’t hear Rodney’s clunky footsteps anymore, John turned back to Jinto, “We’re obvious huh?”

Jinto nodded and then made a face, “But why him?”

“You know, Jinto, I ask myself that question a lot,” John said smiling and slapping an arm around Jinto’s shoulder. “What do you say we head over to the mess for a snack, hm? Then we can tell Dr. McKay that this panel needs his _personal touch_.”

“It sounds like a plan, Colonel,” Jinto said, smiling back.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You never see these thing coming, do you?” Rodney asked shutting his laptop down and settling in on his nightstand.

John had finally broken down and moved in another table for Rodney’s side of the bed when he could no longer find a place for his novel and the reading glasses he’d made Rodney swear to never _ever_ mention. The pure domesticity of having matching nightstands for their individual sides of the bed had sent him into a mild panic attack before Rodney had deflated it with a quick verbal jab.

Walking out of the bathroom, John pulled his shirt over his head, “What are you talking about?”

Rodney smirked at him as he pulled the covers down on their bed, “Jinto, he’s had a crush on you for years. I thought you knew.”

“Listen, just do me a favor, and tell me who else has a crush on me,” John said sighing and slipping under the sheet, stretching over the feel of cool cotton against his skin. He was going to have bruises from his little escapade with Jinto.

The lights dimmed and the mattress dipped as Rodney slipped in next to him. A hand started stroking down his chest as Rodney leaned over to speak in his ear, “Yeah, I could spend the next two hours doing that, or we could have sex. Your choice.”


End file.
